


Untitled Draft (the runner)

by Srnlin_18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srnlin_18/pseuds/Srnlin_18
Summary: Sci-fi possibly.A female protagonist that struggles with mediocrity.The Runner.





	1. Characters rough

The female protagonist is named Avila Contessa, with Avila meaning a desired individual of greatness and Contessa meant to invoke the word 'contest'.

Basic character traits (positive): hardworking, ambitious, motivated, competitive, talented

Basic character traits (negative): insecure, insecure, insecure, insecure, insecure

Some things to note with Avila Contessa: She a complete overachiever but will ALWAYS be overshadowed by someone but in one thing, which is her job. She defends this very aggressively and is willing to do anything to protect her spot at the top. However, she is extremely turbulent and never thinks it is enough. The entire gist of the plot is that she is struggling with defeat.

{}{}{}{}

A male side-character is Brenon Fort, with Brenon being a distant variant of Brandon, meaning from the beacon hill and Fort meant to invoke the word 'fortify' or literally, 'fort'.

Basic character traits (positive): patient, thoughtful, comforting, trustworthy

Basic character traits (negative): passive, holds grudges, arrogant

Some things to note with Brenon Fort: He is Avila's best friend and mentor. She holds him in VERY HIGH regards and with much justification. He was the best of his time. Keep in mind that he cares very much for Avila but will NOT be able to help her. He serves as a foil to Avila, with her being extremely turbulent and him being a bit more assertive and rational. He is part of the reason why she is so insecure.

{}{}{}{}

A female side-character is Aislyn August, with Aislyn meaning dream or vision and August meaning ruler or great.

Basic character traits (positive): confident, charismatic, friendly, talented

Basic character traits (negative): arrogant, selfish, flippant, sensitive

Some things to note with Aislyn August: She is Avila's best friend and friendly competition. She is talented and can often goad Avila into doing not-so-smart things. Avila is often envious of her way with people and her abilities. Aislyn will later grow distant from Avila as the two girls realize their ambitions coincide and will not be able to coexist with their friendship.

{}{}{}{}

Irrelevant world-builders: Derek House, Elvie Sare, Myrie Lynn, Jesse Chain, etc.

{}{}{}{}

A male side-antagonist is Elias Alice Ferno, with Elias and Alice reminiscent of ELEPHANT and Ferno meant to invoke the words 'Inferno' or 'fire'.

Basic character traits (positive): confident, energetic, passionate

Basic character traits (negative): arrogant, flippant, aggressive, unbridled

Some things to note with Elias Ferno: He is not in any way a direct antagonist. He appears ONLY to serve as a means to further the plot in the most annoying and arrogant ways.

{}{}{}{}

NO ANTAGONIST

{}{}{}{}

 


	2. Character rough dialogue and scenarios

-Avila Contessa/Brenon Fort-

The ground boiled under Avila's boots. Everything seemed to smoke and glow with an overbearing, sticky, red heat. Still, icy chills spread over her spine and slowly dragged themselves past her torso and into her limbs. She gasped for air and felt as if she only inhaled gravel.

"Avila?" a garbled, scratchy voice scraped against her ears. She groaned.

Someone gripped her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her, acting as a shield against any harm that could hurt Avila.

"Breath." This time, the voice didn't scrape. In fact, it was baritone and vaguely familiar in Avila's ears. "What's wrong?" it asked gently. The owner of the voice continued to hold Avila protectively, his face appearing as a shadowy smudge in her line of sight. Gradually, he became more tangible and clearer.

"Brenon."

He frowned down at her. Avila managed to drag a shaky smile back.

"You scared me for a moment, what happened?" he asked, loosening his hold so that she could sit up. He looked relieved.

The world scrambled back into place, all the heat and cold from before had vanished. The sun remained in the sky, strung up with delicate, wispy clouds. They looked like streamers that one would expect at a party of some sort. Further below, the rugged outlines of a man-grown forest bordered the edge of the training facility. The green, foggy trees providing an elegant backdrop for the clean, sharp lines of cool metal and glass walls.

Avila moved her fingers against the rough stone path that led to and from the outdoor training grounds. She fabricated an answer inside her head.

"Probably just the heat and lack of water. I just need to cool off," she shrugged, blinking lamely at her mentor. He frowned.

"Liar."

 

-Avila Contessa/Aislyn August-

Avila lifted her arms and stretched, relishing the warmth that settled into her bones and made her feel anchored to the world around her. Sweat gathered and ran at the back of her neck, trickling towards her back in a languid crawl.

She gazed at the robot on the other side of the court, past the net. As if acknowledging her challenge, it raised one shiny, tin arm, its wiry fingers gripping the handle of a racket. In one swift and hefty blow, the robot sent a single birdie flying over the net. Avila met the flimsy plastic with an exaggerated swing and swung to receive the robot's reply.

She grinned in victory, watching it swerve to keep the birdie in the air.

"Hey, show-off!" someone called from the bleachers, the squeak of the rusty benches revealed the person's movement towards the court.

Avila turned, a triumphant smile etched onto her face. Aislyn trotted towards her, tossing aside her black ponytail with a careless snap of her wrist. Avila felt the small shift in her chest, accommodating newfound jealousy. Aislyn was unfairly pretty to Avila. She was tall, slim, and had impeccable style. She gnawed the inside of her cheek, smile gone, replaced with a fixed expression.

"Play me!" Aislyn called, already half-way past the net to supplant the robot. It beeped dejectedly and whirred, retreating.

Avila sighed internally, suddenly insecure in her skills at badminton. The sun seemed too hot and, instead of anchoring her, made her want to hide. The sweat that ran down her back was no longer a sign of her dedication to the sport but a sign of how unfit she was. Avila swallowed away her gulp and shuddered despite the heat.

As the robot did, Aislyn sent up a birdie. The little white spot in the sky seemed to rise and then fall slower. Avila watched it for a moment, hesitating, before lunging to catch the birdie. Too late for a good swing, but just fast enough not to let the rally end. Avila burned with embarrassment.

 

-Avila Contessa/Avila Contessa-

The transport car was well-cushioned and supplied with a variety of distractions. A cot lay in the back corner, with padded walls so that you could sit up or avoid bumping into them. The rest of the floor was carpeted with a creamy beige that made Avila think of ice cream. Towards the front, where the door was, several books stared at her expectantly, all of them tailored to her interests. A small door near the side led to an open shower, toilet, and sink. Small, plastic shampoo and body wash containers were arranged in neat, diminutive rows.

Avila lay down on the cot, exhausted and hollow. She felt as if when the train took a sharper turn, she would float upwards and swing wildly in the air, colliding with the hard, metal walls. Somewhere in her brain, a mild thought appeared.

Maybe I can win.

Just as quickly as it came, Avila flinched, curled up in her bed until she could burst, and tore the dream apart, fiber by fiber. She turned and piled on the blankets, sidling up against the padded walls. The weight of her blankets felt too light to keep her safe, too flimsy. But instead of asking for more, Avila lay there and stared at the door.

Hours passed and she still mourned the death of what she murdered.

Slowly, her eyes grew sore and heavy. Sleep became more and more insistent until finally, it was impossible to deny it.


	3. General plot rough

Setting:

Set in a slightly dystopian, future world where people are generally separated by wealth. The focus of the plot will not be on the poorer regions but highlight the exaggerated luxuries of the wealthy. A popular sport is sprinting, where the best sprinters can carry bets of trillions of dollars and essentially rented to people who can afford them for promotions or to run races for their profit.

1\. Bralham Academy

This is the school where most of the characters are situated in. It is known for producing great athletes, especially sprinters. Well-funded and supported, the school is able to give each student meticulous care and training but is so selective of its students that only around a thousand attend from around the world. Has large expanses of man-grown forests, paths, and various buildings. These buildings include indoor training areas, various tracks, obstacle courses, cafeterias, a section for shopping and hobbies, dormitories, classrooms, etc.

Each student has a personal trainer, usually only a few years older than them. They are typically old winners of the Arbiter that have retired and chosen to teach at their alma mater.

2\. Bralham Racetrack

This race is not related to the school, only named after it. This is not the most prestigious racetrack but it is where the characters will often meet to run for extra money and is a general hangout for students of the Bralham Academy.

3\. Arbiter Racetrack

Racetrack for the Arbiter, the final and most prestigious race in the world. Where only the top races of the world can compete and are bet upon with entire fortunes. The epitome of the wealthy.

4\. Winner's Circle

A beautiful area meant for hosting celebratory parties for the winners of the Arbiter and their sponsors/betters. Has an outdoor garden, ballroom, fountain, etc.

 

General plot rough 1/3:

Readers meet Avila Contessa as she is getting taken off one of the practice tracks of Bralham Academy by her trainer, Brenon Fort. Introduces their close relationship through banter and actions.

Official race at the Bralham Racetrack against Elias Alice Ferno that Avila wins by a long-shot. Point is to clarify exactly how good a runner she is and her rivalry with both Aislyn August and Elias. Also serves as an introduction to the general mood and tone of the first third of the book. Should have a highly energetic, almost psychotic theme that notes how unhealthily the runners are invested into their sport.

Small, Bralham Academy party to show the attention and rewards that winners get in their circle. Reveals both the good and bad side of winning, for example, some people dislike Avila out of jealousy but some of them praise her prowess. Or she is extremely happy to be praised but grows both arrogant and pressured to keep winning.

Brenon Fort and Avila Contessa are now practicing for the Arbiter.

 

General plot rough 2/3:

*At this point in time, Avila is starting to crack under pressure and starts to show signs of anxiety and depression*

Avila is introduced while practicing on the Bralham Racetrack (because she maxed out her time on the school racetracks). Brenon tries to convince her to stop and she refuses. She collapses instead.

Infirmary and Brenon tell her to take it easy and advises her not to participate in the Arbiter, a crushing blow for Avila that she will bring up constantly later on. She will continue practicing but only under Brenon's supervision.

Avila is wandering alone in the more shopping center/leisure center part of Bralham Academy. It's mostly empty as most people are training for the Arbiter. Meant to introduce readers to her state of mind more clearly and establish that she is NOT mentally healthy as of now. Emphasis on her fear of being thrown away if she doesn't win the Arbiter.

The second third of plot should end on a slightly determined note, with Avila deadset on winning the Arbiter in order to prove herself to no one in particular out of paranoia that she has to or else she will be betrayed.

 

General plot rough 3/3:

*This third of the plot is more about the Arbiter itself and how Avila reacts to it*

Avila is on her way to the Arbiter with Brenon Fort and a now-distant friend, Aislyn August. Emphasis on how nervous she is and how Brenon is, at this point, unable to reach her.

The race starts and Avila is pushing through, not last but certainly not first. Avila never finishes the race because once she caught up to Aislyn and Elias, she tries to push them in a final act of desperation. Keep in mind that most people knew that if she had just kept going, Avila would've probably won the Arbiter.

Avila is suspended from Bralham Academy and after saying goodbye to Brenon Fort, moves to teach at another, smaller school.

 

 


End file.
